


The Beauty in Movement

by spottyflake



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dancer!Levi, Fluff, Journalist!eren, M/M, made it up as i went along i guess, not really much plot, random modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spottyflake/pseuds/spottyflake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A/N) An anon on tumblr asked for "embarrassment"... I churned out some gooey, romantic fluff. </p>
<p>Summary: Levi charmed him. With quiet words. With eyes that internally projected an array of colourful memories despite their grey appearance. With hands that tapped on table tops and steering wheels, as though his fingers were possessed by the keys of a grand piano that’d been sold to pay for plane fares to exotic countries long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty in Movement

He wanted to tell him how much he loved him but it wasn’t like that between them. At least, not yet. They were still only starting out, on their first date, no less. Even though Levi had fascinated Eren with anecdotes of travelling all around the world and told him just how much he loved dancing and how the music had to be just right or he wouldn’t be feel inspired enough to slip into step; it wasn’t quite reason enough to let loose those three words. 

Levi charmed him. With quiet words. With eyes that internally projected an array of colourful memories despite their grey appearance. With hands that tapped on table tops and steering wheels, as though his fingers were possessed by the keys of a grand piano that’d been sold to pay for plane fares to exotic countries long ago.

Across the table from him, Levi raised an eyebrow. “Want to go for a walk after this?” His finger tips traced the rim of his teacup with the precision of a spinning ballerina on their tiptoes. 

“Why not now?” Eren felt his grin melt into a smile the longer he watched the content flicker at Levi’s lips. 

They stood up and pushed their chairs under the table, wandering to the waiter at the till to pay for their drinks and were greeted with a chill once they opened the door. Eren already felt his teeth rattling and buried his nose into the depths of his black scarf. He glanced down at Levi as they walked, noticing the rouge tint on his nose caused by the sudden drop in temperature.

“I don’t normally tell people so much about myself, I must admit.” Levi told him, glancing at the thin layer of recent snow on the ground and stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets. “What about you? Have you travelled?”

“Not been able to afford it, what with my university debt. One day, though.”

“Anywhere in particular?” Levi accidentally nudged his shoulder and Eren saw him flinch, yet he didn’t pull away completely...

Eren hummed in thought. “Which country would be best for a journalist, I wonder?”

“It doesn’t really matter. You could go anywhere and do some travel journalling.”

“That’s true, uh... Indonesia? I never hear about people going there. Plus; Komodo Dragons. Gotta love them.”

“Who knows,” Levi turned to meet his eyes. “Maybe you could start a new trend. Become the crazy lizard guy.”

Eren huffed a laugh, unable to wrench his gaze from Levi’s soft yet firm grasp. “I like fish more, to be honest. Not that lizards aren’t cool and all.”

“Oh yeah? Maybe... we should go to the aquarium next time.” Next time. 

Biting his lip to hide the smile that was yet again forming, Eren curled his fingers into his palm and they stung with the cold. They reached a road, and Levi removed his hands from his coat pockets to press the traffic light button. The cars dashed by them on the road, blurring like a smudged watercolour painting, and people shuffled beside them in their impatience to cross the road. 

Eren let his arms swing free by his sides, and they struggled through the crowds once the lights turned red. It was so they wouldn’t get separated, he told himself, that was the reason why he slid his hand into Levi’s and twinned their fingers into a loose knot.

There was a jolt between their hands. Eren looked back at Levi, fearing that maybe he’d done too much too soon, maybe Levi wasn’t really the hand holding type-

So red. Levi stared down at his feet despite the fact they were still on the road. He didn’t let go though.

Each strike of Eren’s heartbeat kept in time with his feet. When they reached the pavement, however, the tempos fell out of time. Eren couldn’t help but stare at their hands and marvel at the pale fingers caressing his knuckles. Levi still hadn’t let go. But god was he red and seemed to struggle in search of where to look, eyes and head darting frantically, in every direction but Eren’s.

Eren smoothed his thumb over Levi’s. “Is this okay?” Levi’s head spun round to him and his throat bobbed as he gulped. Suddenly caught in the hard edged beam of a spotlight, they both stopped walking. “B-because, um, if it’s not then-” His hand began to loosen but Levi squeezed it tightly and began marching ahead. 

It was amusing, how Levi’s shoulders hunched in embarrassment and the tips of his ears -what could be seen beneath the ebony undercut- were tinged as though they’d been scorched.

“It’s-it’s fine.” Levi grumbled at the path ahead. He dragged Eren along. “You just, I was surprised, okay?” he huffed as though the statement was a burden to admit. “I’m freezing my balls off so let’s go to mine. Let’s get you warm.”

Three words... 

They were nothing compared to the slow rhythm waltz of an experience and the twirls of emotions that came with.


End file.
